supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of tropes by character
The following is a list of tropes that apply to each character in the Supernanny Fanon Wiki series. Based on TV Tropes.org. Normal Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings *Action Girl *Berserk Button: Is caused whenever Orla (or in the revisited, Brahm and Treat) does (do) (a) very, very naughty deed(s), such as ruining a party or vandalizing the PowerPoint speeches and games. *Damsel in Distress: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, she was kidnapped by Orla Birou. *Gamer Chick: She is very obsessed with video games, especially Nintendo ones. *Hot Mom: When wearing her Hot Bikini costume in the Theory games obviously falls under that. *The Leader *She's Got Legs: For her gender, she is very tall, nearing 6 feet. *Team Mom: It is somehow obvious that Nicole IS already a mom. She is basically the mother figure to the rest of her group. *Teen Mom: In fact, she had her first daughter Haidyn at age 14. *Tough Love: Her parental style. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Anti-Hero *Berserk Button: She has multiple, for example, whenever people or animals touch her kimono or whenever people touch her neck. *Blind Without Them: In real life, she wears glasses, but without them, she can only see for a few minutes. *Breakout Character: She already has her own game series, as well as an anime. *Immortality *Invisibility *Loner: Doesn't hang out with anyone personally *Meaningful Name: Her middle name is Kasai, Japanese for "fire", referring to the primary element she relies on most of her attacks. *Playing With Fire: She mostly relies on fire-based attacks. *Really 700 Years Old: She may look like a teenager, but in reality, she is 413 years old due to the fact that she is a ghost. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to Sophie's Blue. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: She may seem nice at first and displays admin qualities, but easily swears and cusses on the SNFW severely, but not in an attacking-trolling kind of way, mostly is she gets p***ed with certain people. *Tomboy Sophie the Otter *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: She is normally seen wearing only round glasses, a yellow and blue hair bow, and brown Lake Hoohaw style Converses. *Adorkable *Amazing Technicolor Wildlife: Her fur is colored orange, which is odd for a mustelidae species. *Bad*** Adorable: She is a cute cartoon animal, but is also a tomboyish hero. *Bad*** Bookworm: *Balloon Belly: Occurs when she uses Bubble Inhale, causing her to inflate her stomach and float upwards temporarily. *Beware the Nice Ones: Whenever involved in an argument (especially Reicheru), she is under the condition of this. *Blind Without 'Em: Averted. Without her glasses, she doesn't see as well, but is still good at eyesight. *Brats with Slingshots: Although in terms of personality she isn't a brat, one of the weapons available for her in the Theory Games is a slingshot that shoots water balloons. *Breakout Character *Cheerful Child *Circling Birdies: When losing all her HP in the Theory Games, stars circle her head. *Cute Bookworm *Cute Clumsy Girl *The Cutie *Fear of Thunder *Floating in a Bubble: She uses it for transportation. *Furry Reminder: Whenever she runs, she is on all fours and runs in the style of her real world counterpart. *Funny Animal *Gadgeteer Genius: She invented vehicles in the original Theory game to help the heroes avoid obstacles. *Gamer Chick *Hair Decorations: She wears a yellow and blue bow. *Hey, It's That Voice!: Her English voice actor also played Jelly Otter from PB&J Otter. Her Japanese voice actor had the roles of Kirby from his titular game series and Ness from Earthbound. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: The Tiny Girl to Plankton's Huge Guy *Kid Hero *Making a Splash: She commonly relies on water-based attacks. *Meganekko *Nice Girl *The Nose Knows: Her Super Scent Ability. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Her age stops at 14 and stays like that for the rest of the Theory games and spin-offs. *Playful Otter: She loves to play video games and is laid-back. This trope also applies to the other otters in the Theory series. *Plucky Girl *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to Reicheru's Red. *Rubber Man: She is able to stretch her tail to great lengths. *The Smart Girl *Smart People Wear Glasses: She wears glasses and is a genius. *Species Surname: Her full name is Sophia Bernadette Otter. Her last name is obviously her species name. *Super Speed: When she uses Lightning Lady in the first Theory game. *Sweet Tooth: Her favorite snack is Fishicles. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Marilou's Girly Girl. *Trademark Favorite Food: Generally Seafood and Fishicles, but she likes other foods as well. *Wall Crawl: She is able to climb up walls when that ability is purchased from the Shack of Triumph. *Weak, but Skilled: Despite being one of the weakest characters in the Theory games, her speed, intelligence, and swimming skills are strong. Catherine the Spellcaster *Magical Girl Warrior *Animorphism: She can become a golden eagle. *Action Girl *Berserk Button - NEVER, ever, ever insult her or her Spellcaster tribe. She will not tolerate that one bit and she will totally flip out if you say anything bad about her practicing magic---or say that she looks like an eight-year-old *Adorkable *Team Mom: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, she out of the 3 playable characters served as the team mom. Plankton *The Big Guy *Character Development: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, he was originally the brave leader of the trio with the namesake personality. But in all games afterward, that personality was given off to Nicole. *Eye Beams *Gentle Giant *The Leader: In the first Theory game only. Satoko Samo *Action Girl *Sir Swears-a-Lot *Breasts of Steel *Hot Mom *Hollywood Autism: She is very popular in the Internet world and starred in several films. However, she has Autism since she was 2. *Teen Mom *Berserk Button: Touch her Japan Chara-Mofu doll, game consoles, Anime DVDs, manga or her Nendoroid Plus plush dolls, without asking and maybe weeaboos *Gamer Chick: She plays Team Fortress 2 and many other games *Weeaboo Magnet: Due to her plush dolls and cosplay, also her Japanese heritage, she gets targeted by weeaboos alot Toshio Samo *Bada**: He has a sword and kills people. *Bada** Adorable *Child-Bada** group: Same trope with Satoko *Red Oni, Blue Oni: Toshio is the blue Oni while Shika Koshi is the Red Oni *Child Prodigy *Bada** with a sword *Kid Hero *Kids are Cruel: Doesn't mind severely injuring or killing others. *Lean and Mean: He's one of the biggest jerks in video game history, as well being lean and thin, and has no muscle mass due to his age. Tokiko Shako *Kill the Cutie *Ghost Girl *Stoic *Kid Hero Matthew Cap *Papa Wolf: During the Iconic-Todaro's visit when Giuseppe and his siblings abused Matthew's kids, he becomes this. *Standard '50s Father: Quite unusual for being from an episode in the 2030's. Gemma the Good Witch *The Chocolate Fudge Cake Fame: She loves to eat and bake a chocolate fudge cake on special occasions. *A Computer Whiz Kid Theresa Hudson Orla Birou *Big Bad: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. *Bratty Half-Pint: She used to be one before Jo's visit. *Child Prodigy: In Birou Family Revisited. *Spoiled Brat: Was originally spoiled and dominant before Jo's visit. *Temporarily a Villain: The only time she was a villain in the Theory games was in the Theory of Nicole. *Water Guns and Balloons: She once threw water balloons with her friends at the babysitter Diana Dumais, which is one effect that leads to Badly Battered Babysitter. Hans Kiranoko *Funny Foreigner *Kid Hero *Parental Abandonment: His biological mother died and he was put to Foster care at a young age. This trope applies to many of the other children who have been adopted by the parents of the Supernanny fandom. Joanne Bones Aristotle Marx *Big Bad: In Theory World 2: Alpha and Beta. *Was Once a Man: Before his death, he originally was an abusive, poor human farmer who failed to achieve his dream of becoming a king. Dietrich Fech *Nice Hat *Bishōnen *Friend to All Children: Strangely, even though he is a Nazi sniper, he never killed any Jews, especially children. *Berserk Button: Anyone who touches his stab wound, being called a Nazi, and people annoying him. *Trademark Favorite Food: German sausages in general *Tsundere: Type A to people he doesn't like or neutral with, Type B to those he loves Giuseppe Todaro *Big Bad: In the Theory 8 and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise. *Fat B*****d Ryou Shako *Only Sane Man: Out of the Sly Fox Trio, he is the calmest person. The other two are mischievous and sly. Another Characters Marilou the Otter *Barefoot Cartoon Animal *Everything's Better with Rainbows: One of her abilities is that she can shoot a controllable rainbow beam from her paws (an attack based off Rainbow Brite). *Fan of the Past: She appears to be a fan of the 1980's decade, even though she was born in 2000. *Fusion Dance: Marilou can make weapons go under this effect in an ability called "Wuzzle Up" *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: She uses stuffed animals from the 1980's as a projectile attack in one of her moves. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Girly Girl to Sophie's Tomboy. Another Reicheru *Uniform Girl *Action Girl *Bishoujo *Red Oni, Blue Oni Another Giuseppe *Berserk Button: Grab or rub his abdomen, tickle him if his shirt is off, or grope him. Another Nicole Birou-Jennings tends to do this for fun, you'll be killed. *Bishōnen: Oh, yes. *Older Than He Looks ~ He's actually 27 or 40, but he looks like an 18-year old *Sir Swears-a-Lot *Lean and Mean: Mostly to his Normal counterpart and having no muscle mass and is very scrawny but very strong. *Walking Shirtless Scene: Say goodbye to your ovaries, Another Nicole Birou-Jennings *Anti-Villain: However, from the majority of the characters' point of view, she is seen as a villain. Another Nicole does seem to have some heroic traits. *The Ditz *Girly Girl Normal Characters (Genderbent) Ryo the Yokai Spirit *Bishōnen *Battle Butler *Ghost Butler *Playing with Fire *Jerka** *Lean and Mean: Despite him eating way more than his fem counterpart, he retains his short, slim build *A**hole: Most of the time Samuel the Otter *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Anjmal *Annoying Younger Sibling: To his older brother Scott, he is classified as this trope. *Anti-Hero *Brought to you by the Letter "S": His cap has a blue S, the first letter of his name. *The Bully *Butt Monkey: He gets hurt a lot, mostly by the ghosts. *Jerk***: Especially to the Normal versions of the main heroes. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He is normally a mischief making critter, but he does have a good side and is apparently a hero in Sophie's team in 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men (a fact that falls under Go Karting With Bowser). *Kick the Dog: On Theory Animated episodes revolving around him, he usually commits one large misbehavior that becomes a problem the main characters must solve. *Nice Hat: He wears a yellow baseball hat with a blue S. *The Prankster *Sir Swears-a-Lot Another Characters (Genderbent) Cameron Jacob "CJ" the Otter *Fan of the Past *Lovable Jock Category:Lists